1. Field of the Invention
This invention discloses an expanding card fixing structure, especially using a arm inserting into a slot, which applies to clipping the extended batten of the back of the expanding card much firmly to fix the expanding card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it illustrates a three-dimensional dissolution drawing of the expanding card fixing structure 100 in the prior art. There is an expanding card 101 and an expanding slot 102 in this figure. The back end of the expanding card 101 connects a fixing structure 103 with a shape of reverse L to directly lock in the case 106 of the computer apparatus 105 through a screw 104. The expanding slot 102 is in the motherboard 106 of the computer apparatus 105 to install the expanding card 101 and expand the function of the computer apparatus 105. As shown in the figure, the connector 107 is in the back end of the expanding card 101 to connect the connector 109 of the external apparatus 108.
Next, referring to FIG. 2, it illustrates that the expanding card 101 is directly inserted into the expanding slot 102 and locking the fixing structure 103 with a shape of reverse L in the back end of the expanding card 101 in the case 106 of the computer apparatus 105 through the screw 104.
However, by the appearance of the computer apparatus 105 being getting mini, the expanding card 101 is not only direct inserting into the expanding slot 102 upright but also through a conversion interface 301 as shown in FIG. 3 to make the expanding card 101 lay horizontally in the motherboard 201 of the computer apparatus 105. It can avoid the occupied space that the expanding card 101 sets upright in the motherboard 201 of the computer apparatus 105.
Referring to FIG. 3, it illustrates that the front and the back of the expanding card 101 are fixed through a slot 200 and the screw 104 and horizontal laying in the motherboard 201 of the computer apparatus 105. It seems that the defects of locking the expanding card 101 only through the screw 104 and occupied space that the expanding card 101 sets upright in the motherboard 201 of the computer apparatus 105 is solved. But in practically plugging and pulling the expanding card 101, such design of fixing with screw 104 is still inconvenient.
In the figure, it""s obvious to see that it is necessary to move the computer apparatus 105 to preserve a space for taking apart the screw 104 in order to support enough moving space for the screwdriver 401. But the process seems complicate with simply plugging and pulling the expanding card 101
According to the foregoing defects, the invention gives up said design about the screw 104 and discloses a fixing structure of an expanding card 101 for easy plugging and pulling the expanding card 101 at the expanding slot 102.
The first objective of the invention discloses an expanding card fixing structure for easy plugging and pulling an expanding card at an expanding slot.
The second objective of the invention discloses an expanding card fixing structure for an expanding card laying horizontally in the motherboard of a computer apparatus to solve the defects of moving the computer apparatus to preserve enough moving space for the screwdriver in the foregoing art.
According the above-mentioned objectives, such expanding card fixing structure of the invention comprises an expanding slot, a fixing base and a buckle batten. The expanding slot vertically sets in the motherboard of a computer apparatus. The fixing base is in the back of the computer apparatus and in the back of the expanding slot. Besides, there are at least a first slot and a buckle in the fixing base. And a buckle batten further includes a buckle slot for connecting the fixing base through the buckle and the buckle batten vertically extending at least a first arm corresponding to the first slot. While inserting said expanding card into the expanding slot, an extended batten at the back of the expanding card is simultaneously inserted into the first slot, and then the extended batten clips firmly between the first arm and a side of the first slot through inserting the first arm into the first slot.
There further is a second slot in the fixing base, wherein the first slot and second slot are separated through a slot pillar (or buckle pillar) between the first slot and the second slot. Corresponding to the second slot, the buckle batten further comprises a second arm, to strengthen the connection between the buckle batten and the fixing base through inserting the second arm into the second slot.
Besides, the front of the first arm and the second arm respectively extend a hook, while inserting the first arm and the second arm into the first slot and the second slot, each hook can hook the back of a slot pillar (or buckle pillar) back between the first slot and the second slot. Wherein the first arm, the second arm and the two hooks can be shaped as a whole and elastic metal boards.